objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bubble Wand (BF1108/AzUrArInG)
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Bubble Wand |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = Everyone (expect enemies), mostly Baseball Cap (best friend, possibly love interest), Eraser (2nd best friend) Pen, P, Dress, Skirt, Planety (He Idolizes Her) and Anyone who hates Shape World |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = Evil Leafy, Flower, Gum, Monsanto Logo's Alliance members, Magenta, Lava Lamp (OAW), Shape World Cast (mostly Pentagon), mean people, Anyone who likes Shape World, Meteoroid (one-sided), Gramophone (one-sided), Red Bubble Wand (one-sided), Law Book (one-sided), Í͏̶n̸̷͘a͡n̡͢͝i͘͠m̢͞a͝te ̸̕͘I̷͢n̨̛s҉̨a̢n̕͡it̷y͝ ̸́H̨a̴̧ţ͘͜e͠r̀ S҉i͜g̀ǹ͢͞, O̷b̨̡͘j̴e̵͏ct͟ ̀Wą̵l̛͢͝k͏͏ ̡I̷n̡ ́T̴ḩ́́ę̀ ͝҉P̕ar̡k͏̧ ̷͝H͘a͢t͞e̴r͏͏͢ ̧҉S̴͡i̶͟gņ͡, Banhanna Polaris Eeedtar, Germy, Deathstrokey, Green Evil Leafy, Evil Clover, Inverse Top Hat, Salad Dressing, Mad Box, Race Brakes, Kendama (for burning Baseball Cap), Hitler's Desk, 1918 Ford Model T, Red Popsicle, Red Ball, Bill (most of the time), Princess Hat (in Abnormal Things), Underwear, 666, her haters, perverts |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Body) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = 12}} Bubble Wand (AKA: Blue Bubble Wand), labeled Shape World's #1 Hater is an OC made by . Personality Bubble Wand has a very friendly, kind-hearted and also lovable personality. She is also very smart with an IQ of 235, especially for a 12 year old. Despite being nice most of the time, she can get into a fiery temper sometimes, she can also be shy at times, and also a bit vengeful. Relationships Trivia * She is BrownFamily1108's favorite OC. * Her favorite food is Pizza that isn't topped with anchovies or broccoli. * The object shows that she dislikes all are Shape World, WOTO, The Object Show of Doom, Random Object Battle Royale, Objects at War, and Thingy War. ** However Objects at War used to be her least favorite object show, but she is starting to tolerate it a little. So this makes Shape World her new least favorite. * She was the hostess of Battle for The Grocery Store. * She is one of BrownFamily1108's Female OCs to have eyelashes, because BrownFamily1108 wanted to make her cute looking. * She is a contestant on Object Ultraverse, along with Quilt, Raspberry Fizz, Potion Flask and Domino, who are 4 different OCs made by BrownFamily1108. She is also the winner and main protagonist of Season 1. * She competes in Object Ronpa Murder/Mystery Camp, being played by her creator, BrownFamily1108. * She competes in UOF, being played by her creator, BrownFamily1108. * She has an evil twin. * She was an antagonist in Shape World, because she loathes SW. * Her attire, consisting a sky blue jacket, white shirt, light blue pleated miniskirt, white socks, and blue sneakers, was possibly the reason that Baseball Cap had a nosebleed at the beginning of Object University, but it is still unknown to this day. ** Her swimsuit is possibly either a dark blue bikini or a light blue bikini. ** Underneath her clothes, she wears light blue underwear. * She is one of the many students who appeared in Object 3 in 1 School. * She was going to be a valleygirl, but the idea was flopped. * Her birthday is on March 22, the same birthday as her creator. * She does not like being called "Bember Wand". Similar to Bubble who hates being called "Bember". ** Possibly because Bubble was demoted to Bember in BFB 1. * There is a Color Overload RC that is based off of Bubble Wand. * She is a contestant in Abnormal Things. In it, she is Australian. * Her worst fear is spiders. Gallery -18- Bubble Wand (Asset).png|Her new body blue-bubble-wand-clip-art-image-blue-bubble-wand-this-is-a-ODhYYv-clipart.png|Her old body Bubble_Wand_Pose.png|Her pose Bubble Wand Pose 2.png|Her secondary pose Bubble Wand New Pose.png BubbleWand-S3E13.png Bubble Wand Body.png Bubble Wand Hungry Pose.png|Hungry Bubble Wand (Her secondary pose, but with her tongue out) Bubble Wand (TBFDIWP).png|Bubble Wand's TBFDIWP Pose|link=The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! -20- Bubble Wand.png|Race to Reach the Roof Wiki Edition Design|link=Race to Reach the Roof Wikia Edition Remaker's Bubble Wand's pose 1.png Bubble Wand Worried.png Dress, Bubble Wand and Skirt.png|Bubble Wand along with Dress and Skirt Happy Bubble Wand.png Sad Bubble Wand.png Angry Bubble Wand.png Scared Bubble Wand.png BUBWAND12 ywah.png 1, Bubble Wand.png Bubble Wand Pose November 2017.png Bubble Wand Pose2.png|Pufferfishmax's fanmade pose Object Ultraverse Episode 21 Thumbnail.png|Bubble Wand as she appears in the thumbnail of Object Ultraverse Episode 21. Bubble Wand and Bomb.png|Bubble Wand holding Bomb 1, Bubble Wand.png Bubble Wand Cute Pose.png Princess Bubble Wand.png Bubble Wand Hates Objects At War.png|Bubble Wand showing off her hatred of Objects at War Bubble Wand wearing Flower and Skirt.png Bubble Wand MLG.png|Bubble Wand as a MLG Gangster Bubble Wand Newer.png Gum vs Bubble Wand.png|Gum and Bubble Wand Bubble Wand's Most Hated Object Shows.png Bubble Wand and Green Rocky.png|Green Rocky and Bubble Wand Bubble wand pose 2.png Bubble wand 2.png Bubble Wand Bubbles_In!.png Bubble and Sunny's Friendship.png|Sunny and Bubble Wand Comission 4 (Bubble Wand).png Lunarized bubble wand.png -18- Bubble Wand (Asset).svg Sleeping Bubble Wand.png Bubble wand BOVI.jpeg|As a recommended chareacter in Battle on Volcanic Isle|link=Battle on Volcanic Isle Bubble Wand Rage.png 125. Bubble Wand.png Bubble Wand and Flower Grassy.png|Flower Grassy and Bubble Wand BWCom.jpg Bubble Wand AIR.png|Article Insanity Design Screenshot 2017-05-20 at 4.39.05 PM.png Pretteh.png Blau.png|TROTUNOC Design|link=TROTUNOC Rude Bubble Wand.png|Angry Bubble Wand IMG 1042.jpg OCESbokurei.png Bfbwandbuble.png TERIBLEBULEWANEPOSECARt.png BrownFamily.png BubbleScreechWand.png|Bubble Wand got screeched Bubble Wand and Chalk together.png|Chalky and Bubble Wand BubbleWand'sAppearanceInAbnormalThings....png|Bubble Wand as She appears a contestant in Abnormal Things BubbleW in AT.png|Angry at Princess Hat BWB.png|Bubble Wand Blue, Bubble Wand's Color Overload counterpart. BubbleWand.png|Bubble Wand as a human. Bubblewand.png|Bubble Wand in TFFM. Bubble Wand 2018 Pose.png pixelof_gift__bubble_wand_by_syronjoson-dbr7zx4.png|Pixelated image of Bubble Wand made by syronjoson bubble_wand_by_michaeltronica101-dc55fbf.png StoolAndBubbleWand.png|Stool and Bubble Wand Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Nice Category:White Pumpkin Haters Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Object Ultraverse Category:Friendly Category:Cute Category:Bubble Fans Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:MLG Fans Category:MLG Gangsters Category:Objects At War Haters Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:Monsanto Logo Haters Category:Evil Leafy Haters Category:MLG Comedian Category:MLG Comedians Category:UOF Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mature Category:Eyelashes Category:Tall Category:Awesome Category:Smart Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Baseball Cap Fans Category:Extremely Likable Category:Extremely Awesome Category:Contestants Category:Hosts Category:American Characters Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Winner Category:Object University Category:Kind Category:Lava Lamp haters Category:Wife Category:Object University Characters Category:Cosmic Brownie Fans Category:Clipart Bodies Category:Adopted articles Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Pretty Category:Beautiful Category:Neutral Over Blue Raspberry Category:5 Fans Category:Red Popsicle Haters Category:Green Rocky Fans Category:Flower Grassy Fans Category:Happy Category:Object High Category:Gum Haters Category:Deathstrokey Haters Category:Cool Category:Bill Haters Category:Bill Dislikers Category:Football Fans Category:Red Ball Haters Category:Very Nice Category:Suitcase Fans Category:Mainly Liked Category:Shape World Haters Category:Sweet Category:Helpful Category:Great Category:Greatest Category:Rock Fans Category:Loyal Category:Australian Characters Category:Abnormal Things Category:Super Nice Category:Anti-Evil Category:Anti-Mean Category:Shy Category:Sometimes Shy Category:Bubble Wand